Ruthless
by Twiztid91
Summary: Nine year old Harry Potter meets a new girl in Surrey named Vera Lee whom he becomes close friends with. The two go through the struggles of living in abusive homes together until one day they can't take it anymore. The beatings finally get to them and they become ruthless in their battle to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Not the newest idea but hopefully different enough that it remains interesting. Contains child abuse, underage drug use, and adult language throughout. **

Harry Potter was not your average nine-year-old boy living at Number Four Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey. He was about five inches shorter than average and a good twenty-five pounds under his recommended weight he was all skin and bones. That was because of his very less than normal home life. He was currently living with his aunt, uncle, and cousin because, according to his relatives, his parents were no good drunks who died in a car crash. That was also how he got his lightening bolt scar on his forehead. That was the one thing about his appearance that he liked even though it was usually hidden behind his messy jet-black hair.

He was currently walking back from the park where he just got done 'playing' Harry Hunting with his cousin and his gang. He was walking down Wisteria Walk with his head lowered thinking and not watching where he was going causing him to collide with someone. Harry fell to the ground with a soft grunt and a wince of pain as he jarred his injured ribs. He looked up and saw a girl a few years older than him standing over him. She had shoulder length blonde hair a pert nose with a scattering of freckles over it but the thing that caught Harry's eye were hers. One of her eyes was a light blue and the other was green.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Harry said softly looking away.

"No problem you barely moved me kid. You alright?" The girl asked holding her hand out to Harry who carefully grabbed it and rose to his feet.

"Yes." he said looking down at the ground.

"How old are you, should you be out here walking around by yourself?" She asked

"I'm nine and I've been walking around here by myself since I was five. I've never seen you around here before." Harry said

"Oh well you look a lot younger than nine kid. And you haven't seen me around here because we just moved in. Well not technically seeing as none of my belongings are here yet. But we have a house I suppose so I have a place to stay but we are not moved in. But anyway, my name's Vera Lee I'm eleven. We just bought Number Eight." Vera said quickly holding out her hand.

"Oh um I'm Harry. I live at Number Four on Privet Drive." He said shaking her hand.

"I was just wandering around to get out of the house. Is there anything fun to do around here?"

"Well there is a park not that far from here." Harry said

"Really wanna go play then?" She asked and Harry glanced at the damaged watch on his wrist before looking back up at her.

"Uh I can't, I have to get home and start dinner." Harry said looking back at the ground.

"Start dinner, you must be a good cook if your parents have you cook." Vera said with a laugh.

"I live with my aunt and uncle." Harry said still looking down.

"Why, where are your parent's?" She asked

"Dead." He said simply.

"Oh my god I'm sorry." Vera said covering her mouth with her hand.

"I've got to get going it was nice to meet you." Harry replied and quickly started to walk away. When he finally got back to his house his aunt was waiting for him.

"You're late boy I told you to be here by four." Her shrill voice rang through the house as he walked in.

"I'm sorry Aunt Petunia." he said as she walked into the hall.

"Sorry won't change the fact that it's ten after boy. Now get cleaned up and in the kitchen dinner isn't going to cook itself." She snapped and Harry quickly went upstairs to the bathroom. After washing up he made his way back downstairs and went straight to the kitchen. He went straight to the counter where a cookery book was sitting open. He looked through the book and started pulling every thing he need to start cooking. An hour and a half later Harry was just finishing setting the table when the front door opened.

"Hello Vernon dear." Petunia's shrill voice came from the hallway.

"Hello Pet." His uncle's voice followed. Harry quickly grabbed his cheese sandwich and warm bottle of water and quickly went out the back door. To make sure he was completely out of site he went to the small shed in the corner of the yard and sat behind it. He quickly ate his cheese sandwich but made the water last as he sat there staring at the slowly darkening sky. After what seemed hours, his aunt's shrill voice cut through the air for him to get inside. So getting to his feet Harry started to walk back to the house as he brushed off his pants.

"Get these dishes done and when you're finished go to your room." Petunia said as soon as he stepped inside.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry replied softly and started to clean the room. He was cleaning for ten minutes when his cousin Dudley, who looked liked a pig in a blond wig, entered the room. Harry calmly ignored him like he always tried to do. This time it was a mistake as he was carrying the china back to the cabinet after cleaning washing and drying them when Dudley decided to shove him. Time seemed to slow as Harry started to fall. As he watched them with wide eyes the plates reached their peak and started to fall to the floor. He tried to catch them but they fell between his hands and shattered right in front of his face.

"Dad, Harry broke Grans china!" Dudley yelled loudly and Harry's eyes got even wider.

"He did what!?" Vernon roared and Harry heard the walrus like man moving towards the kitchen. Knowing that if he tried to run that it would be worse later Harry curled up into a ball just as his uncle barged through the door. Since his head was tucked he never saw the kick that slammed into his back. He cried out in pain and broke out of the ball he was in. Vernon kicked him again causing him to roll onto his stomach. When he did Vernon took the opportunity to kick him in the side a few times. "That china has been in my family for generations boy."

"It was an accident. I'm sorry." Harry gasped out as Vernon roughly yanked him off the floor by his shirt.

"No boy I'm sorry." Vernon growled out his face barely an inch from Harry's. "I'm sorry I ever agreed to take you in. I'm sorry you didn't die with your freakish good for nothing parents."

He made that point even more clear when he slammed his fist into Harry's stomach three times. After that he threw him against the wall. Harry barely managed to remain on his feet and paid for it with a backhand that made him collapse. Before he could even think of curling into a ball again Vernon started to kick him. To make matters even worse for him he threw up the little amount he had in his stomach.

"Vernon." He heard Petunia's shrill voice say stopping another kick. "Let him clean that mess up before it stains the floor."

"You're lucky boy." Vernon growled and Harry opened his eyes to see one last kick headed for his stomach. Vernon started to leave the room but stopped by the door. "Clean this mess up boy then go to your room, I don't want to see you or hear you again."

Harry just laid there and nodded his head weakly. He started to push himself up when Dudley came over and kicked him in the side making him fall back down. Harry was wheezing slightly as Dudley waddled from the room laughing.

"God I hate this family." Harry muttered as he forced himself up. He looked down and saw his vomit had blood mixed into it. He took a deep breath before going to his room to get the cleaning supplies. After carefully cleaning the messes in the room Harry went back to his room and collapsed on small beat up cot that acted as his bed. After a few hours of laying there staring at the bottom of the stairs he was finally able to block out the pain and fall asleep.

The next morning Harry was woke early as usual and made breakfast before Petunia sent him outside. He ate his breakfast of dry toast and water before he started doing his chores trying to block out the pain's in his body the whole time. He finally finished his chores around of the day around eleven and Petunia told him to stay away from the house until four when he had to cook dinner. Since it was a hot day Harry knew that Dudley and his gang would be at one of the house playing inside. So Harry walked to the park hoping that he was right as he was in no condition to run from anyone today.

He was walking down an alley when he heard his cousin's voice heading towards him. As quickly as he was able to Harry moved behind a group of trash cans and hoped that no one in Dudley's gang would see him. He was sitting behind the cans for a few minutes before Dudley and his gang walked by. Fate apparently decided to give him a break because the group walked by him without noticing him. He sat there for a few moments more to be sure they were all gone before he got up and continued walking to the park. When he got to the park he saw that it was completely deserted so he walked over to the swings and carefully sat down. He gently started to push himself as he thought about how much better his life might be if he didn't live with his relatives. He was so lost in thought that he never heard someone approaching him until they were already on him.

"Wotcher." He heard pulling him back to reality. He looked to the side to see the girl he ran into the day before standing beside the swing set.

"Hello." Harry replied softly as he looked down at the ground.

"Your names Harry right, I'm Vera we ran into each other yesterday." She said and Harry nodded. "Umm is anyone sitting there?"

"No." Harry said so Vera sat down in the swing next to his facing the woods that were at Harry's back. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Vera broke it.

"So Harry what do you do for fun around here?" Vera asked and Harry looked over at her.

"This is all I do." He said looking away again.

"Really, seems kind of dull if you ask me. I wish I were still in Devon, but my step-dad got a job offer he just couldn't refuse." She said with a huff before sighing. "I don't even know anybody here. Not that I had many friends back home but at least I had a few."

"I don't have any friends and I've lived here since I was a baby." Harry said looking over at her.

"Doesn't it get lonely always being by yourself?"

"Sometimes but I don't have a choice." Harry replied with a shrug.

"Why not?"

"My cousin tells everyone I'm a freak and beats up anyone who talks to me." Harry said

"Really that's so mean." Vera said shocked and Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "Well want to be friends then, that way we'll each have a friend and we won't ever be lonely again."

"You're an eleven year old girl why would you want to be friends with a nine year old boy?" Harry asked confused.

"Why not." Vera replied with a shrugged of her own.

"Well I suppose." Harry said and Vera grinned at him brightly.

"Wicked, so Harry have you ever explored these woods?" She asked and Harry shook his head. "Well want to go and check them out, unless you have to go and do some more chores."

"Not until four." Harry said

"Lets go then." Vera said jumping to her feet as Harry carefully pulled himself up. As they walked towards the woods Vera started to question Harry about everything in Little Whinging. And since he spent all his time walking around he was able to answer most of her questions. They spent the next few hours exploring the woods together before once again heading to the park. Harry actually found himself smiling slightly as they left the woods.

"Vera there you are, I've been looking for you every where." They heard and Harry looked up to see a woman who looked a lot like Vera with long blond hair walking towards them.

"I was just exploring the woods with Harry." Vera said

"Walking through the woods with a boy isn't very appropriate young lady." The woman said grabbing Vera's arm and leading her away.

"Mum for Christ's sake we're friends and he's only nine." Vera said letting her mum lead her away shooting Harry an apologetic look. "See ya tomorrow Harry."

Harry merely waved goodbye before walking towards Privet Drive as it was nearing four. He was walking down one of the alley ways when his cousin and his friends appeared at the opening. When they saw him they all grinned and started running towards him eagerly. Harry turned around and ran as quickly as he could in his current state. Before he even got to the end of the alley the boys caught up to him. He was tackled to the ground causing him to yell out in pain as his already injured ribs were jarred even worse. The group spent a few minutes beating up on him laughing as they did. When they heard a car approaching the boys all took off still laughing. Harry forced himself to his feet and started limping towards Number Four breathing heavily as he did.

When he got to the house he changed his clothes as quickly as he could before going upstairs to wash up. When he was done he went to the kitchen and once again went to the counter where the cookery book was open to show what he was expected to make. Just like the night before when he finished he grabbed his meager meal and went outside until it was time to clean up which he got through with no problems. The next day after cooking breakfast and doing his chores Harry decided that he would go to the park. He wasn't actually expecting Vera to show up as someone had to have convinced her by now that he was no good, but he wasn't sitting there for five minutes before she came running up.

"Hurry run to the woods!" She called out and Harry was so shocked that she actually showed up that he froze in place. Vera stopped in front of him and grabbed his arm to pull him to his feet which got Harry moving. As he was still in a great deal of pain it was hard for him to keep up with Vera's longer strides so she slowed down to keep pace with him. When they reached the woods Vera kept on running so Harry reluctantly followed. When they finally stopped Harry leaned against a tree breathing heavily and holding his side.

"Why did we run?" Harry asked through his heavy breathing.

"Some fat kid and his friends were picking on some kids so I stopped them by kicking him between the legs." Vera said with a laugh.

"Did he kind of look like a pig in a wig?" Harry asked dreading the answer.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Vera asked and Harry slid down the tree clutching his side tightly.

"Yeah that's my cousin." He replied.

"Wow I would have never guessed that, is he always that mean?"

"Yeah and it's usually me on the other side of his fist." Harry said with a sigh. "It's going to get a lot worse if they see me with you."

"Don't worry it'll all be okay." Vera said with a smile. "I don't think that they really got a look at me before I ran away. They most definitely didn't see the two of us together. So what do you want to do today?"

"Um I'm not sure, I actually wasn't sure you would really show up today." Harry said with a small shrug.

"Really I told you that I would see ya today. Come on let's explore the rest woods some more." Vera said jumping to her feet and pulling Harry to his before she started walking. Harry followed behind her wondering how long it was going to be before this strange new friendship ended.

**A/N Like I said not very new most likely but I hope that everyone enjoys it. Even though this is a H/Hr Hermione won't be introduced for a while yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Next chapter hope you like it as much as the last.**

Three months later

"Damn you boy!" Vernon hissed angrily as he slammed the buckle of his belt against Harry's back making him cry out in pain.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon." Harry said as he tried to move away from his enraged uncle. He didn't know why his uncle was so angry but knew that it wouldn't hurt to apologize. He was just cleaning up after Petunia's and Dudley's dinner when Vernon came stumbling through the front door reeking of alcohol. The next thing that he knew he was being thrown to the ground getting hit and kicked.

"Dammit." Vernon said again before stumbling out of the room. Harry didn't know what he was doing but figured it wasn't going to be good. So he pushed himself to his feet and stumbled to the back door. He unlocked the door and quickly left the house grabbing his worn out jacket on the way out. He ran as quickly as he could and ran straight towards the park. When he got to the park he collapsed on the slide. He was sitting their for a few minutes when he heard someone approaching. He quickly sat up and looked around for some reason expecting his uncle to be coming towards him. He was relieved to see that it wasn't his uncle but his only friend Vera.

"Wotcher Harry." She said with a smile which Harry half heartedly returned.

"Hey Vera, what are you doing out here this late?" He asked trying to hide his pain.

"I was bored so I snuck out." Vera replied with a laugh. "What are you doing out here so late. I thought you'd be cleaning up after those freaks you live with."

"Yeah I was." Harry said with a forced laugh as he stood up. "So we're both here what do you want to do?"

"Well I was just coming to swing on the swings." Vera said playfully pushing Harry towards the aforementioned swings.

"Okay." Harry said and started walking towards them. He looked back towards Vera and saw her standing at the end of the slide looking down at it in shock. As Harry watched she leaned down and ran her hand across the slide. Harry stepped closer and saw that Vera's hand was covered in blood.

"You're bleeding." She said softly looking up at him in concern.

"It's nothing." Harry said with a shrug as he turned and started walking towards the swings again. He only got a few steps away when Vera grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"It's nothing huh, just like your black eye a few weeks ago." Vera demanded.

"I told you that was an accident." Harry said not looking at her as he turned towards the swings.

"I'm not stupid Harry, Vernon gave you that black eye and I'm guessing he did this too." Vera said running her hand over the blood stain down his jacket making Harry wince.

"I'm fine Vera." He replied

"Take off your jacket Harry." Vera said carefully pulling at it and Harry let her pull the jacket off to show his shredded shirt underneath it. Vera reached out and lifted the hem of his shirt to reveal seven long cuts a few criss-crossing over old scars. "Oh Harry."

"It's not as bad as it looks." Harry said

"Well then it just must feel awful because it looks horrifyingly so!" Vera said angrily and Harry flinched slightly. "I'm sorry Harry I didn't mean to shout. We have to tell someone about this though."

"We can't." Harry said softly.

"We have to Harry." Vera said insistently.

"No we don't you need to mind your business." Harry said turning around to glare at Vera.

"Harry we have to tell somebody." Vera said again

"No you need to go away and leave me alone." Harry said pushing her slightly.

"Don't push me!" Vera said and shoved Harry causing him to stumbled backwards. Before he could steady himself he fell and cried out in pain as he landed on the pea gravel. "Shite Harry I'm sorry."

"Shite." Harry moaned out softly as he rolled to his stomach to relieve some of the pain.

"I'm sorry Harry you're bleeding pretty bad. If you won't let me tell someone then at least let me bandage it." Vera said pleadingly.

"Okay." He said and allowed Vera to help him to his feet. She slid his jacket over his shoulders and led him to the swings.

"Wait here I'll be back in a minute Harry." Vera said and Harry watched her run toward her house. He wanted to trust that his only friend wasn't going to go against his wishes and tell anyone but he was a little nervous that she may. As time went by he grew more and more worried but also more tired. As he started to nod off he saw Vera coming back towards him clutching something to her chest. As she slowed down Harry heard her breathing heavily from the running she just did. "Sorry it took so long."

"It's okay." Harry said as he stood up.

"Come on let's go to the clearing." Vera said grabbing his hand and leading him towards the woods. After a few minutes of walking through the woods they came upon the small clearing that they claimed as their own. The moon was hanging just over the clearing lighting it up slightly but after she opened the case she held Vera switched on a high powered flash light anyway. "Take off your jacket and shirt Harry."

"Why?" Harry asked softly.

"I need to clean and cover these wounds mate." Vera said so Harry sighed softly and slid his jacket off. He sat there for a few seconds before pulling his shirt off as well and he heard Vera inhale sharply. "I'm going to be using alcohol to clean these then I'm going to stitch them all."

"Is, is it going to hurt?" Harry asked with a slight tremor in his voice.

"I'll try to be careful, but the only things I've ever stitched are pillows with my gran a few years ago." Vera said as she unscrewed the lid on the alcohol. "This may burn."

"What mi…" Harry stopped as he cried out in pain for the countless time that night. Vera was biting her bottom lip as she covered his back with the liquid. After she was done she sat the bottle to the side and pulled out a gauze pad and started to carefully dab at the wounds. After she cleaned all the wounds she pulled out a spool of thread and a large curved needle.

"I'm sorry Harry this is going to hurt." Vera said after she threaded the needle and carefully got to work stitching him up. Harry started crying as the needle was pushed through his skin again and again. After a while he eventually stopped feeling the pain. Nearly an hour and half after she started Vera finished with the last wound. She placed gauze over the stitches and taped them down.

"Are you done?" Harry asked weakly.

"Yeah Harry I'm done." Vera said as she wiped her bloody hands off on Harry's ruined shirt.

"Thank you Vera, I'm sorry for pushing you earlier." Harry said as Vera carefully placed his jacket on his shoulders.

"That's alright Harry, just promise me that you'll never do it again." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I promise." Harry replied softly before falling asleep on his friends shoulder. Vera sighed before carefully laying down with Harry still in her arms and fell asleep.

Harry was sleeping more peacefully than he had in years. He was a bit chilly but other than that he couldn't complain. He was surprised that he was up before his aunt woke him up to cook. Then he remembered the night before and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked his eyes a few time before he realized that he was looking at Vera from mere inches away. Vera mumbled something under her breath and moved slightly closer Harry. He didn't mind though as he was still tired and it was still dark so he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. When he woke again a little while later he opened his eyes and jumped a little as he was staring right into Vera's mismatched eyes. It was still a bit dark out but Harry could tell the sun would be up soon.

"Good morning Harry." Vera said softly and smiled slightly.

"Morning." He replied as they both sat up. Harry looked around as he stretched and felt the stitches in his back pull slightly. "Oh I'm going to be in so much trouble."

"Sorry Harry I should have woken you up. But you looked peaceful so I figured we'd just stay out here." Vera said standing up and stretching.

"That's okay I was going to be in trouble anyway." Harry replied as he stood up as well.

"We'd better get home, we might make it before anyone wakes up." Vera said and Harry nodded.

"Okay I'll walk with you. I'm in no hurry." He said and Vera smiled at him.

"Alright thanks." She said as she gathered together the first-aid kit and hid it in some bushes. After she was done they made their way out of the woods and walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Thank you again for patching me up last night." Harry said quietly.

"No problem, what are friends for after all." She replied as they turned down an alley way.

"And thanks for not telling anyone." He said making her sigh as they stopped at the fence that blocked her house.

"See you later?" Vera asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hopefully." Harry replied and Vera gave him a sad smile before climbing over the fence. Harry turned around and quickly started walking towards Privet Drive. When he got to the house he went around to the back door and looked in to see all the lights were still off. So with a sigh he sat down and waited. After about ten minutes Harry saw lights popping on in the hallway just before the kitchen door was pushed open and Petunia walked in. Harry stood up and stood there waiting for her to notice him standing there. She looked up and noticed him after a few moments. She crossed her arms and glared at him through the door. Harry saw her sigh before she came over and finally opened the door.

"Where did you go last night you ungrateful boy I had to clean up the mess you made last night." Petunia said as she pulled him inside by his arm.

"I passed out in the woods Aunt Petunia I'm sorry." Harry said and Petunia shoved him towards the door to the hallway.

"Go wash up, then get back in here and cook breakfast boy. Be quick about it." She snapped out at him.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry said and quickly left the room. He stopped by the cupboard under the stairs and grabbed a clean shirt before going upstairs. When he got to the bathroom he quickly pulled off his jacket, the back of which was covered in dry blood. He pulled on his clean shirt and quickly washed his hands. After he was done he went back downstairs pausing long enough to throw his jacket into his cupboard before walking into the kitchen. He cooked a large breakfast and was able to slip a few pieces of bacon and ham into a napkin and into his pocket before Petunia walked into the room.

"Go to your room boy I'll get you when it's time to clean up." Petunia said and Harry walked from the room. When he passed his aunt she slapped him upside the head and pushed him to make him walk faster. After he entered his little room Petunia slammed the door shut and Harry heard the lock being slid into place. After hearing his aunt walk away he pulled the ham and bacon out of his pocket. He opened the napkin and ate the food slowly as he heard his fat relatives walking down the stairs. After he finished the food he sat there waiting for his aunt to come and get him to clean the kitchen. He was sitting there for about an hour before the door to his room was pulled open. He was expecting Petunia to be standing there but the enormous mass that was his uncle was blocking the door instead.

"Get out here boy." Vernon said moving back from the door. Harry stood up and ducked out of the room. He stood in front of Vernon who glared down at him. "Where did you go last night boy?"

"I passed out in the woods sir." Harry said softly looking down at the ground.

"Did anybody see you?" He asked

"No sir." Harry said shaking his head quickly.

"Good, go clean the kitchen and do your chores. When you finish go back to your room." Vernon said and turn and walked out of the room. Harry sighed but went to the kitchen and started to clean up the mess his family made eating. After he finished he went about his usual daily chores. As he was working outside Vera walked by a few times but he avoided looking at her. After he finished he went back inside and went to his room. After he went entered the cupboard Vernon walked by and locked the door. He was only let out again over the weekend to cook meals and do his chores then he was put straight back in his room. On Monday after making breakfast Harry had to start walking to school so that he could make it before class started. He was, as always, picked on by all of his class mates who knew if they were even just indifferent to him that they would be prey for Dudley and his gang. But as always he got relief during lunch as he and Vera sat far away from everyone outside and she shared her lunch with him.

"Where were you all weekend Harry?" Vera asked as she picked at her sandwich.

"I wasn't feeling well." Harry replied not looking at his friend as he nibbled at the part of a sandwich that she gave him.

"Harry please don't lie to me." Vera said grabbing Harry's hand and he sighed.

"Vernon locked me in my room. I was only let out to do chores." He said shrugging. "It's a lot worse then I thought it would be after I ran off like that."

"Well I missed you this weekend. Are you going to be able to come and play today after school?" Vera asked and Harry shrugged.

"I have to walk home again so I'm not sure how much time I'll have before I have to make dinner." Harry said.

"Well then I'll just walk home with you." Vera said and Harry smiled at her as the bell sounded signaling that lunch was ending.

"Ok want to just meet here?" Harry asked and Vera shrugged.

"Sounds good." She said as they stood up and made their way back to the school.

**A/N Let me know if there are any major mistakes I can never catch them all for some reason, thanks.**


End file.
